Really Late Happy Birthday
by SophitaxD
Summary: Usuk/ Países. Inglaterra yendo hacia la casa de América, f-u-r-i-o-s-o. -"Por qué no me invitaste a tu cumpleaños, damnit!"


Subiendo este fic, muy (**muy**) tarde. El cole jode y no deja escribir.

(Me salió **MUY** cursi, ¿cierto? ) A que sí! =P

Adevertencia: Fic ** SUPER **troller.

Disclaimer: Hetalia = ©Hidekaz Himaruya

Usuk/Países.

_Cursiva_=Pensamientos

.-.

.

.

_._

_._

_-"_Ese idiot, _hic_ ¡me las pagará!"- Exclamando y muy borracho, Inglaterra se dirige a la casa estadounidense-"¡Ni siquiera me envió una invitación!"

Pues si, una gran fiesta había tenido lugar en Estados Unidos, que celebraba su cumpleaños. Si no hubiera sido por la rana, que había llegado pasado de copas a su casa para burlarse, no hubiera sabido que América no lo había invitado.

Se había deprimido al escucharlo, ya que pensaba que en los últimos años se había acercado al de menor edad.

Y había comenzado a tomar. Había comenzado con una pequeña soda, para terminar con ginebra.

-"¡Y e-encima le había preparado un regalo! _hic_...Ese desagradecido…"

El día anterior, se había forzado a dirigirse hasta el Mc D*nalds más cercano, y había ordenado hamburguesas como para que el cumpleañero las metiera en una tina y se bañara en ellas.

_Y no lo había invitado._

_-_"¡N-nadie juega con el Gran _hic_ Imperio Británico!

Se convertiría en _Brittania Angel _(así sería más fácil lidiar con la borrachera).

Y le patearía el trasero a América.

.

.

.

Con paso firme, sube los pequeños escalones, y toca el timbre.

Estados Unidos abre soñoliento, parpadeando y abriendo los ojos.

Mira a Inglaterra.

Se sonroja y le cierra la puerta en la cara.

"_What the fuck? ¡¿Qué llevaba puesto Iggy? Se veía tan…"-Escucha en su mente._

Era cierto que el antiguo imperio no llevaba casi nada de ropa. Solo estaba vestido con una pequeña túnica celeste, tan corta, que mostraba gran cantidad de sus delgadas piernas. También iba descalzo.

Se veía tan _**provocativo**_…

.

-"Bloody Hell! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA, AMÉRICA!"

Vuelve a accionar el pestillo, abriendo por completo la puerta, y jala al bebido inglés hacia adentro de su casa. Sería mejor que dejarlo afuera, gritándole toda la noche, y exponerlo a los violadores, más concreto, a Francia.

-"_Hic_, Y me enteré que no me habías invitado, _hic-" _El que había sido su tutor, se inclinaba hacia el suelo, derramando las lágrimas que hacían un pequeño charco en el suelo.

-"Iggy"

"-Encima te había comprado un regalo-"

-"Iggy"

El que una vez había sido _El Gran Imperio Británico _seguía sollozando.

-"-Las estúpidas hamburguesas no sirven para nada-"

-"Escúchame Iggy"

-"Apuesto que te la pasaste bien sin mí-"

-"IGGY!"

-"What?

-_"Come here"_

Y América sorprende al anglocejón con un beso, dulce como la miel, que le consuela un poco.

-"D-déjame, _idiot_"

-"Iggy, no es heroico de tu parte llegar a mi casa borracho."-Con un pequeño sonrojo, América comienza su charla, burlándose levemente del inglés.

-"P-por qué_ hic_ no me invitaste, _bastard"_

_-Por que sabría que vendrías luego a mi casa a quejarte, y me darías unas de esas oportunidades raras que tengo para follarte toda la noche _–"Porque no quería"

-"IDIOT!"

-"Anda Iggy, si te hubiera invitado, no me hubiera podido resistir y te habría arrastrado con tu lindo traje hacia algún lugar" -

-"What? ¡¿Solo por el traje?"

-"Pero, ¡con lo que estás vestido The Hero no se puede resistir!

Y lo llevó hasta el sillón, apartando pedazos de papel y pastel (el de este año era verde fosforescente) hacia un lado, y recostándolo sobre el.

América metía la mano debajo de la túnica, que apartó de un manotazo.

-"Pervertido, ¡no llevas ropa interior!"

-"¡¿Tendría algún sentido llevarla debajo_, git?"_

-"Entonces quieres que te vayan violando allí por donde vallas"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Tus deseos serán cumplidos"

Fue bajando aún más su mano,palpándole el trasero mientras mordía su oreja.

Y es que el también había bebido demasiado, tanto como para dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos.

Guardados por tanto tiempo.

.

.

-"Ahh~ N-no metas la mano allí, i-idiot! Ahh~"

-"Lo siento, Iggy-Iggy~ Quería manosearte un poquito, me voy a dormir~"

-"Wha-at?"

-"…"

-"O-oye, idiot, no es que quiera que sigas, pero incluso yo, un país, tengo necesidades físicas"

-"Zzzzzzzz"

-"¡QUIERO IR AL BAÑOOOO!"

.

.

.

.

-_Será para la próxima vez_- Pensó Inglaterra, acostándose al lado de Estados Unidos, y finalmente, uniéndose a el.

Cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

.

(El final lo inspiró de un cap. de Junjou Romántica, no lo inventé yo. Así que no me maten)

_**(¿Qué es un Beta-Reader?)**_


End file.
